


Come On and Ram! (Welcome to the Jam)

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Rabbit!Ray, bull!Ryan, cat!Michael, ram!Geoff, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Mini Golf Let's Plays. They'll bring out the worst- I mean, best in Geoff Ramsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On and Ram! (Welcome to the Jam)

**Author's Note:**

> *profusely apologizes for the title*  
> This was just a little idea I had, plus I've never written a hybrid AU! Enjoy!

"God. Damn it." Geoff Ramsey, the residential ram of Rooster Teeth, said to himself. A way's away from him, a tail flicked from left to right. Michael was containing his giggles, cat ears twitching as he covered his face.

Ray was bouncing his foot. "You alright there, Geoff?" He asked, one of his rabbit ears bouncing with his leg. "You look like you need some air." The hybrid had been slowly trying to get Geoff a bit angry. There was a reason for it, which, of course, Ryan could see as plain as day. Ray went his turn, sinking a par. "Nice!" He highfived Michael, who was still sniggering at their sour Geoff.

Ryan knew what was coming next, so tried to encourage Geoff to make it into the hole on the virtual golf course. Virtual Mini Golf videos were always where the best of his boss shown through. "C'mon, Geoff, you got it!" He attempted at cheering for the older man, despite him being the last person still playing that round. "You've got this!"

"There is so much vinegar on his face..." Michael pointed out, laughing afterwards. "He's fuckin' livid!"

And the feline hybrid was right. Geoff was livid, alright. He went another turn, thinking he had angled it correctly. 

Oh, if only he had taken into account the blowing snowman.

Fuck that snowman.

"No wait-" Geoff interrupted himself with a scream of frustration as the snowman blew his ball off of the course. Instantly, the ram stood up and pointed at Ryan. "You. Me. Outside. NOW." He stalked out of the room. Everyone else was basically in tears from all their laughter. Michael quickly grabbed his phone, knowing that they're probably going to want to film this part.

Ray saw him take it and shrugged as he followed suit, if only to get a possible better angle. Ryan slowly stood and sighed. "The struggle with having horns..." He followed his boss outside, and saw the other two with cameras. "Seriously, you two?"

"What?" Ray said defensively. He was grinning as he did. "It's content!"

"Yeah, content!" Michael joined in.

Meanwhile, Geoff was pacing, ready to take out some pent up aggression. "You ready?" He took a stand in one place. They were in their spacious parking lot, so they had lots of room for their shenanigans. 

"Well," Ryan looked at his boss skeptically. "I'm sure you're not going to give me a choice-"

"Too late." The tattooed man ran at him, and all his could do was brace for impact. The force hit Ryan like a train, and he struggled to stay on his feet. The ram was older than him, but he was a lot tougher than he remembered from the last time they had this little less-than-pow-wow.

Ray and Michael heard the crack of horn against horn and looked very concerned. "You guys alright?" Ray cautiously asked, trying not to have his excited nature shake the camera too much.

Ryan untangled his horns from Geoff's and nodded. "Yeah, it's just-" He got hit with another force from his boss. "Geoff, at least wait until I'm finished talking, you impatient prick!"

"What was that, Haywood? You want another?"

And so, that was the story of how the world got to see Geoff Ramsey ram Ryan Haywood seven times in a row.

Don't take that out of context.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
